pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 37. Synopsis Chapter Plot Diamond is in the enemy's lair. As a Team Galactic grunt is approaching, Diamond's Lax places some berries on the ground. The grunt falls on the floor, and is dragged away. A moment later, Diamond steps outside, wearing the grunt's clothes and wig. He calls Lax back, and joins a group of grunts. He notices these people don't even see each other, and are just moving forward. He is feeling uneasy, but reminds himself that he needs to find the lake guardians. Platinum, however, rides Rapidash, and thinks of the Gym Leaders. Volkner gave her the Beacon Badge, to which Candice and Maylene congratulated her, as she had 8 Gym Badges. Volkner asked Platinum what'd she do, who explained she'd go to Veilstone City. Candice and Maylene noted this was the moment of separation, as they had to train with Volkner. The girls joined hands, swearing that the three "thin-clothed girls" would defeat Team Galactic. Platinum reaches Veilstone City, and reminds herself she has to go to the spiky building. To her surprise, the Team Galactic grunts are attacked by Unown. While these people are distracted, Platinum goes inside the building with Lopunny. Meanwhile, Diamond sees that the grunts are going into three directions: the training room, the battle room and the elevator. However, he doubts the lake guardians are in any one of the rooms. Suddenly, the grunts glare him, as he is behaving differently than they do. Diamond panics, and steps on a platform, which warps him away. Diamond sees the platform, and steps on one, which warps him back to the grunts. Diamond sees these are shortcuts, and hopes to use them to reach the lake guardians. He wonders what should he do, since the platforms could also warp him in front of the grunts. He sees that he didn't come here to get lost, and goes to step on the platforms. He warps himself, and a Chatot screeches right in front of his face. Diamond is taken aback, but realizes this is Pearl's Chatler, and the two are glad to see each other. Diamond sees it brought Lax and Tru in their Poké Balls. Diamond is grateful, and sends his Pokémon out, pleased that everyone's here. Suddenly, a Team Galactic grunt comes to Diamond, commenting that he could battle any strong opponents right now. He reminds they met at the storeroom, and assumes he is here to find the three lake guardians. Diamond is silent, as the grunt points to the science room. Diamond demands to know what are they doing to them, to which the grunt states that the Pokémon are asleep, and is why he won't let Diamond come in: he sends Chingling, Gible and Staraptor. Chingling distracts Diamond with Uproar, while Gible's Dragon Rush hits Tru, while Staraptor's Brave Bird hits his Kit. The grunt announces their plans are nearly complete, as they extracted the crystals from the three Pokémon. They created one chain, and need more crystals to create the second one. Diamond states he does not know what they are going to do, but if they are hurting innocent Pokémon like that, he promises to stop them. The grunt wonders how will he do that, since his Pokémon lack skill, and are quite exhausted. Suddenly, Diamond hears beeping, like the one when the three Pokédexes are close. He realizes this must mean that Pearl and Platinum are nearby, which makes Diamond really happy. The grunt notices the Pokédex, and wants to obtain it. Debuts Move *Uproar *Brave Bird Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 37 chapters